


Going Home

by forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Childhood Friends, Don't worry not everyone is a shit stain, F/F, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/forthosewhohavefallenexceptionally
Summary: Keith's dad finds a small kindergarten run by a church. He thinks that maybe he could get away with enrolling Keith, in hopes that he would get the best education possible. Unfortunately things don't work out and Mr. Kogane is able to meet Shiro who introduces him to a kindergarten with a variety of children Keith will fit right in with.





	1. Chapter 1

“Dad, c’mon, don’t mess with my hair!” Mr. Kogane let out a little chuckle at his son’s insistence of keeping his hair in the little mullet he had growing. “All the other kids will make fun of me if you make it all messy.” he scolded, his lip pulling up into a gentle pout.  
“I told you that I just want to cut the back a little too. But if you like the length in the back we can keep it.” Keith nodded enthusiastically and tugged on his father’s sleeve.  
“Dadddddd, we’re gonna be late. Let’s go, let’s go, let’s-” Mr. Kogane swooped him up into his arms and pressed kisses all over his face. “Ew! Dad! Stop!” both of them erupted into a chorus of laughter, the small giggles Keith produced, and the equally melodic ones his father did as well.  
“Hey, Keith?” his father set him down and straightened out his school clothes. “Promise me something?” A small hum emitted from his son.  
“Promise me that if you have any trouble at school you’ll tell me, right?”  
“Mhmm.” His father gave him a skeptical look.  
“Pinky promise me, Keith.” Keith wrapped his pinky around his father’s larger one.  
“I pinky promise, Dad.”  
“Good boy.” his father ruffled his hair.  
“Dad! Don’t touch my hair!” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The kindergarten was located around the corner from the largest church in their town. Mr. Kogane swallowed down the lump in his throat when he saw it, and assured himself. No one had to know. He just had to be the perfect mother. To keep his son safe. To keep his Keith safe.  
“Keith?” he glanced in the back center mirror, back at his son. He was staring somewhere off in the distance, lost in a world of flying lions and princesses probably. His father had heard many stories of his red lion, and his princess he was supposed to be saving. His princess with short white hair and bright blue eyes.  
“Keith, sweetheart?” his jaded grey eyes flickered up to meet his father’s gaze.  
“Hmm?” Mr. Kogane shifted uncomfortably in the driver’s seat, hands gripping the wheel so tightly they’d turned white.  
“Keith, my love, I have a secret to tell you.”  
“What is it, Dad?”  
“You know that kingdom I told you about when you were very small? About the purple men who ruled the galaxy? And they stole princes and princesses?” Keith gave a small nod in acknowledgement. “Keith… honey... “ Mr. Kogane cut off for a moment to collect himself.  
“Well, the purple men are still out there, and a long time ago some of the princes and princesses escaped. I’m a secret runaway prince. So, to keep us both safe, and so I don’t get taken away on their ship, while you’re at school, you have to refer to me as, Mom. Okay?”  
“Why?” Keith cocked an eyebrow.  
“Because the purple men think that they’re looking for a prince, but if you call me Mom,” the word felt foreign on his tongue. He hated it so much. “Then the mean purple men won’t come looking for us. Right?” Keith nodded in slight understanding. As much as a four year old could give.  
“Just at school, right, Dad?” Mr. Kogane breathed out a sigh of relief.  
“Yes, honey. Just at school.”


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was going exceptionally well at Keith’s new school. Most of the children were nice, and everyone got along well enough. But, the teacher was starting to grow suspicious of the lack of appearance Mr. Kogane had within the church community. As far as anyone knew, Mr. Kogane was a single mother with Keith’s biological father off in some kind of war. What a load of horse shit. For God’s sake, Mr. Kogane didn’t even believe in their god.   
It was the best sourced education in the city.   
And Keith enjoyed it there.   
Until…  
SLAM.   
“Dad!” The cries Keith let out broke his heart. He ran in, tripped over the ledge of the coffee table and fell flat on his face. Mr. Kogane scooped him up in his arms, and wiped tears from his face, worry washing over him.   
“Keith, baby, what’s wrong, what happened?”   
Tears ran down his flushed face as he gripped at his father. “Some kids at school found out that you were a prince, Dad. The teacher found out, and she kept me in a detention room all day, and then some kids beat me up.” Mr. Kogane fell silent for a few moment while Keith clutched at him and cried.   
“You’re not going back to that school, baby.”   
“But Dad, where will I go to school?” Keith gave him a startled look.   
“I’ll find something.”   
“Dad-”   
“Keith, I knew it was a bad idea, I knew it, but I just wanted you to have a good education. I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so sorry that I’m like this. I’m so sorry you have a Dad instead of a Mom. I’m so sorry we don’t fit in.” his father clutched him tighter as tears streamed down his face.   
Keith became rigid for a moment. “Why would I want a Mom when I have you?” he pulled his father’s face up. “You’re the best Dad in the world, and you give uh, the best hugs and kisses and I love you. And I don’t want a Mom if it means I can’t have you, Dad.”   
His father let out a few more sobs, and Keith wrapped his arms around his father’s neck, and placed a small kiss on his head. “You’re the best Dad in the world.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

“Hello, is this Mr. Shiro?” Mr. Kogane tapped his fingers gently on the table, eyes glancing back to the computer screen. A brightly colored kindergarten with 2 stars was displayed in front of him. Keith snored softly in his lap, small hands clutching close to his father, as if to protect him. There was a pause briefly on the other line.   
“Yes, how may I help you?”   
“Sorry for calling so late. My name is James Kogane, I’m trying to look for somewhere to enroll my son, Keith. Everywhere else is full, or um, very Christian based. And your Kindergarten is one of my last hopes. I’ve been calling around all day.”   
A yawn proceeded. “Well, a lot of parents don’t typically tend to want to send their children to our Kindergarten, especially with the community we’re in. To be completely blunt with you, we do have children who come from not your typical nuclear families. And children here, who themselves are different. Not in a bad way of course, we love every child. This however, tends to be a problem with some parents. That’s typically why we have so few stars and such bad reviews. But we have plenty of room, and we would welcome Keith with open arms if Altea Kindergarten is what you chose.”   
“When is the soonest I can bring him in?”   
“Does tomorrow morning sound okay? I’ll talk with my wife, Allura, she runs the Kindergarten with me, and we can most likely get him going by Thursday.” A small smile graced James’ face.   
“Thank you.”   
“I hope that we can be a good fit for your son.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant to start an every day schedule just so I was writing, but I've been sick with the stomach flu the last few days. So here's your chapter

Keith had his ice cream. It was chocolate, and he couldn’t eat it fast enough to prevent it from dripping. By the time they made it to the Kindergarten, he was covered. James internally sighed and pulled the baby wipes up from under the seat. It was quiet as his father wiped up his hands and face. His eyes downcast.   
“Keith?” his small hands had made their way past the wipes, and around his father’s neck into a strong hug. “Keith, honey, what’s wrong?”  
“I don’t want the kids to hate me.” James brushed his fingertips along his son’s chin, pulling his face up.   
“You’re the best kid in the world, Keith, no one can hate you unless they’re insecure about something themselves. And if you run into trouble, I’ll always be here. Okay?”   
Keith nodded hesitantly and pulled his arms from around his father’s neck. “Dad… do you think they’ll like me?”   
“Anyone would be silly not to.” his father concluded, ruffling his hair gently. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Keith clung tightly to James as they pulled themselves into the building. It was a sight to see, most definitely. It was actually pretty impressive how Keith clung to his father’s leg long enough to get into the building.   
Shiro chuckled at the sight of them. It was pretty amusing as well, as James had a smile on his face the entirety of their little trek. “Hello, Mr. Kogane. It’s nice to meet you.”   
“You as well.” James let out a small chuckle. “This is my son Keith.” his father placed a gentle hand on his head.   
Shiro was a bulkier man, with a large scar across his nose, and a streak of white in his hair. It wasn’t until further inspection did he notice the prosthetic. Not that it deterred his opinion of the Kindergarten any, it was just a surprise.   
A woman, with long pale blonde hair and a beaming smile came to join beside him. She had pale blue eyes, ones that one would typically compare to a ocean. “Mr. Kogane, this is my wife, Allura.”   
“It’s nice to meet you.” She exclaimed, thrusting out her hand to shake his. “I’m Ms. Allura. And this is Keith?” She knelt down to his level, and shook his hand as well.   
“Mhm.” Was the only thing that Keith replied with.   
“He’s not much of a talker.” James explained gently, “especially around new people.”   
“That’s alright.” Shiro stated gently. “The other children are playing around back with our other instructor, Corran, so we can give you a tour if you’d like?”   
“That would be wonderful.” Keith slowly detached himself from his father, but kept a tight grip on his hand. 

The Kindergarten itself was a beautiful little place. It had plenty of supplies for learning and creativity, and toys galore. Ones even that made Keith stare in awe.   
James raised his eyebrows, and turned to Shiro for answers. Shiro merely shrugged, and turned towards Allura. She answered with a grin.   
“My mother built this Kindergarten, it was her pride and joy, and she never turned a family away for any situation. Unfortunately, my mother died, and left the Kindergarten to my father and I. My father owns most of Altea Corporation, and funds us completely in honor of his late wife.” Allura’s hand brushed against one of the older dolls with a longing look on her face.   
She quietly put it away and turned back towards them with a smile. It seemed distant now, as if she were in some far off place.   
“Shall we head to the next room?” And they did, they toured the facility completely. In all of it’s glory. It was beautiful, and it felt homey, and James liked it very, very much.

They stopped in the main hall, eyes turned towards Mr. Kogane with questioning expressions. Even Keith was interested in what his father had to say. Eyes begging to let him stay. Until…  
“Ms. Allura!” Out of nowhere a child came barreling through, almost knocking Allura over. She chuckled lightly and swiped him up, as if knowing what he would do next.   
“Yes, Lance?” She held him arms length away, eyes meeting his with a puzzling look.   
Lance, however, did not keep her gaze and it fell upon Keith. They locked eyes for a moment, Keith with much confusion, and Lance with curiosity.   
“Lance?”   
“Who’s he?” Lance cocked his head, fingers gripping at the sleeve of Allura’s dress.   
“Lance, this is Keith. He might be joining us tomorrow morning.”   
“Oh.” Was all he murmured before squirming in her grasp and wanting to be put down. Once she obliged, he instantly rocketed at Keith, grasping him in a hug, which made Keith freeze up. “Hi! I’m Lance! You should come here, it’s really cool, and you can meet all my friends, and you get to see Ms. Allura, and Mr. Shiro everyday and it’s cool.” He said each item while counting on his small fingers.   
Keith shifted uncomfortably, and reached out for James hand. “O-okay…” James took it with no hesitation.   
“Keith?” he tore his eyes away from the boy in front of him. “Honey, would you like to come to this Kindergarten?” he gently nodded his head.   
“Please?” Piped up Lance, coming over to grip Keith’s hand, and looking up at James with puppy dog eyes. Keith’s father chuckled, and nodded.   
“If this is where you’d like to go, we’ll definitely send you here, baby.”


End file.
